


月之影，海之西 番外：欲音

by TheYellowHouse



Series: Into Darkness [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fingerfucking, Historical, M/M, Taishou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 某个夏日午后，古书堂迎来一位熟客。*番外车*发生于东京女学生连环失踪案约一年后；菊已进入帝国大学*这个王老板有点恶劣





	月之影，海之西 番外：欲音

“玩过女人吗？”

以为是自己听错了，本田菊从书本中抬头望去，“什么？”

向他发问的吸血鬼一手撑着下巴，一手拈着烟杆，注视着他，微微笑着，双眼里却闪烁着认真的光芒。

“在问你，有没有同女人睡过的经验呐。”

这个问题，菊实在不知如何回答。沉默令他染上了可疑的气息。这一点他从王耀的神情里读出来了。

“就说是或者不是好了，”王耀又说。“有那么困难吗？”

“也太尖锐了吧，突如其来地。”

菊合上书本。

“而且，这种事，与您有关系吗？”

“哇，吓人，吓人。”王耀做出拉长下巴的表情，然后哧哧笑了。

说起来，自己也确实到了会被人揣测这种事情的年纪，菊想。

他的同期生中不少人都逛过游廓，甚至不乏战绩丰富者，像本田菊这样的学生属于异类。就连时不时来找他说话的山崎，按理说算是与他兴趣相投，也曾在他面前洋洋得意地炫耀自己在花街的成功经验。

——怎么样，本田君，要不要试试？这也是为了你将来顺利进入社会，必需的练习啊。

话说到这个份上，要拒绝也难。

事实上，本田菊的作风与其他暴发户二代差距实在太大，以至于他背后已经有不少针对他的下流揣测，他并非一无所知。对萦绕在自己身上的异端气息，菊早已抱着半放弃的心态，但经山崎的提醒，他也明白了自己是站在群体可接受的范畴的边缘，再不采取行动就麻烦了。

“……明白了，”菊说道，背过身去，将书塞回架上。“您又好奇心发作了。”

“好严厉噢，”蓦地一股冷风从他的后颈拂过。“今天的菊怎么突然这么严厉？”

王耀站在他身后，暗影笼罩着他。他一只手还搭载在架沿，动弹不得，因为被另一只苍白的手牢牢擒住。

“王先生，”他开口，嗓音违背他的意愿而轻微颤抖着。“若是玩笑，请适可而止吧。”

衣料窸窣的声响。他垂在身侧的手也被束住了，同时有不知什么东西正在解他的腰带。

“不是玩笑。我在认真问你。”

凉冰冰的手毫不犹豫钻进去摸到了他。他吓得浑身一激灵，用不知从哪里来的力气挣脱王耀，转过身来，却又被轻易扣在书架上。

“王先生！”

“不回答吗。”

琥珀色的双眼自上而下注视着菊。他几次三番张开嘴巴，都说不出话来。这样的反应似乎早在对方预料之中。他听见王耀在头顶哼了一声，带着笑音，“还是个小孩样儿。”

“爱那么认为就那么认为吧。”菊咬咬牙，补了一句，“再说，您不也是……唔！”在他身下的手收紧了。

“听老人一言，”王耀伏在他耳畔，道。“是小孩子，就该有小孩子的样子。”

菊喘着气，脸渐渐红到耳根，“这算什么……教人永远当小孩吗？”

王耀在他额角亲了一下，“恰恰相反。”

包裹着他的手冰凉滑腻，理应令他感到恶心，然而在最初的惊惧过后，他居然不觉得难受，反而在抚慰下产生了异样的兴奋感。这更令他轻微作呕。热度往小腹附近聚集。他紧闭双眼，周遭的一切声音气味反倒更加汹涌地涌向他：

灰尘，故纸的气味，煤油灯光留在眼皮上的暗红色，烟草味，落在脸颊上的吻触。

每一样都热切地裹住他。每一样都令他口干舌燥。

他不自主用力咽了一下口水，听见头顶上传来轻笑。王耀恐怕是掌握了他的行踪，知道他和学伴去了妓馆，才故意问他有没有玩过女人的吧。而且，在触摸他的私密之后，根据反应明白了他并没有被女人碰过的事实，因此才会那样地笑。真是个恶劣至极的男人，不，本来从一开始就不是人。

“想什么呢？”似锦缎，又似浓稠蜂蜜的嗓音，缓缓滑过菊的耳朵。与此同时，一只手攀上他，扶着他的后腰引他向前靠去。那手掌宽阔而柔软，但惹得他全身发抖，也许是太冰凉了。“什么也没想。”

“撒谎可不好。”与手掌同样冰凉的唇轻轻点着他的脖颈，一路滑下，不紧不慢。

“没……啊！”

菊猛地吸气。刚刚还在会阴附近摩挲的一根手指，毫无预兆地溜进了他的入口。他整个身体都紧张得缩了起来。

“别怕。”王耀安抚着他的后背，低声说。

怎么可能不害怕——他想大叫，但发不出声音。溜进他身体的东西并不干燥，而是凉且腻，一寸寸地哄诱他打开身体。想象中的疼痛并没有发生。敏感的地方被刮擦过，他从口中漏出一声呻吟，赶紧抬手捂住。贴着他的脖子，王耀笑了，像狡猾猫咪得逞发出的串串满意的咕哝。

“这样呢？”

已为菊的体温所感染，那根手指没那么冰凉了，同时动作也大胆了起来，像玩弄自己的东西似的在菊体内肆意妄为。抱着不想轻易缴械的念头，他抿紧双唇。可惜事与愿违，他的腿抖个不停，几乎要站不住。高高昂起的欲望也将主人的兴奋暴露无遗。

“是这里吗？”

深处的某一点被戳刺，瞬间，细小的电流分成数十万束传输到身体的每一个末梢。他在自己掌下惊叫出声。

“唔……看来是对了。”

对于王耀恶趣味的自问自答，菊喘着气无暇理会，因为又一根手指塞进来加入了无情攻击的行列。与此同时，他的前端也被握住，以与后面相同的频率被抚慰着。

他扒着面前的肩膀，指尖死死抓住黑色长衫，如一个溺水者。

“王、王先生……不……”

第三根手指塞进去时，他终于发出了哭腔。

“‘不’是什么意思？不要怎样？”王耀轻轻吸住他侧颈与肩膀相接的那片肌肤。

他一个完整的句子都吐不出来。快感在他的血管内奔腾，却迟迟不得释放。

下巴湿了哦。似乎听见这样一句话。

下巴也好，哪里也好，无论哪里变成什么样、变得多么不堪，都无所谓了。他的世界里只剩下热，渴，还有胸膛里正在膨胀的什么感情。拜托了，千万不要撑破，不要暴露出来。像被抛进深海一般，他被彻底的无助淹没。

——随波逐流罢。

有人这么对菊说过。是山崎介绍给他的妓女。

没料到这句话会从妓女口中说出来，菊有些吃惊，故而不自觉记住了。那个女人叫知子，自称二十出头，看起来却至少要年长五岁。那因上挑而显出丝丝妩媚的眼角，时而流露出虚无的疲态。

“既然来了这儿，总不能一直喝酒吧？”这么说着她便开始宽衣解带。

菊手足无措，端着酒，正犹豫怎么开口阻拦，便见到了她敞开衣襟下的身体。那对胸脯雪白挺立，呼之欲出如白鸽。和室内只点着一盏油灯。昏黄的光忽明忽暗，反而衬托出肌肤的白。

几秒后，菊被恐慌淹没。他一把推开知子，夺门而出。从他背后传来呼喊，有知子的惊呼，还有别人的，可能有什么人拉开纸拉门在叫他。然而他只顾一路狂奔，下楼，亡命似的逃离了。

“哈啊——！”

灭顶的高潮终于袭来。菊将自己挂在王耀身上，颤抖着迎接一波又一波的快感，视线已完全失焦。仿佛是看着另一个世界的自己，他知道王耀掰过他的下巴与他接吻。冰凉的舌与滚烫的舌相触，双方都发出一声叹息。发颤的嘴唇几次碰到尖牙。他迷迷糊糊地等待被刺破嘴唇，但没有等到。

“暂且，就先这样吧。”

这样耳语道，王耀放开了他。

而他靠在书架上，勉强支撑着架沿不滑下去。几本书被他碰到了地上，王耀弯腰去捡，给了他收拾自己的时间。

昏暗的书斋里情欲的气味还未消散。倚着书架，菊终于系好了最后一颗制服纽扣。王耀静静站在一旁，看着他，突然开口：“以后，别再去妓馆了。”

他抬起头。

“既不干净，也教不了你什么有益的东西。常待在那儿的都是些无望的人，靠近他们，你也会被传染的。”

“啊。可是，朋友……”

“明知道你不愿意还硬拉你去，那种所谓的朋友，不要也罢。”王耀边说，边露出厌恶之色，从袖子里掏出了烟锅。本田菊不知道王耀出于什么理由关心他，但每到这种时刻，他都不得不移开视线。

“唔。”他含混道。

“到底明白了没有？真叫人不省心的小鬼。”王耀轻笑着挥动烟杆在他的脑门上敲了一下。

“我回家了。”

“路上小心。”

门铃叮零作响，门合上了。

望着本田菊离去的门，王耀举起烟锅，深吸了一口旱烟。

——他所喜爱的孩子眼里寄宿着欲望。

人类的欲望多如繁星，可盘踞在那孩子心中的欲望，与常人不大一样。他的欲望就像拒绝阳光探视的深渊。

“唉呀，真是望着那双眼睛都有些叫人害怕。”垂下旱烟，用手摩挲着刚刚被本田菊碰掉过的书，王耀自言自语道。

这句话也被寂静的空气吞食、吸收，消融在了黑暗中。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 菊穿的是帝大学生制服，底下穿的是兜裆布。
> 
> …我把脱兜裆布的过程省了，不然就变搞笑文了（。
> 
> 妓馆中发生的事情其实算是个关键节点，不过还是等正文续篇有机会再说吧。


End file.
